kingdom_corps_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Player Vs Player: Assault Tournament/Initial Skirmish
Which tournament do you look forward to? World 1+2+3 SuperHeavyWeight World 1+2+3 FlyWeight World 4+5 World 6 This is the Initial Skirmish for Player Vs. Player: Assault Tournament (dubbed as #1). It is the first official tournament for PVP: Assault. The tournament will be held from 14 November 2014 (ST) until 13 December 2014 (ST). Entry application has been closed and we are now in the process of scheduling the matches. Predict your tournament winners here! (Google Form) Initial Skirmish Guidelines This is the guidelines and rules specific to the Initial Skirmish. For the general guidelines and rules, please refer to the main tournament page . Durations Tournament will be held from 14 November 2014 until 13 December 2014 (tentative end date). Tournament Class Here are the weight class for the Initial Skirmish. Weight class for the knockout round will depend on the highest weight class every players who passed the group round is able to compete. *World 1+2+3: **Group Round - ***FlyWeight (100k - 200k Total Unit PWR) ***SuperHeavyWeight (1.1m+ Total Unit PWR) *World 4+5: **Group Round - FlyWeight (100k - 200k Total Unit PWR) *World 6: **Group Round - LightWeight (500k - 600k Total Unit PWR) Tournament Location *World 1+2+3: Somewhere around (-80,-80) *World 4+5: Somewhere around (-70,-80) *World 6: Somewhere around (-70,-110) Tournament Prizes and Awards Here are the prizes and awards that will be given for the Initial Skirmish. Prizes courtesy from the Kingdom Corps developers. Normal Awards Awarded for each groups or classes. *First place prize - UR Cao Cao *Second place prize - SR Bao Shuya *Consolation prize - R Phoenix Special Awards *Participation Reward - 1 Gold Ticket *Best Offensive Player - Player with the highest percentage of HP remaining during an offensive win for the whole tournament. *Best Defensive Player - Player with the highest percentage of HP remaining during a defensive win for the whole tournament. *Luckiest Player Alive - Player who wins a battle with the lowest number of HP remaining for the whole tournament. *Lucky Number - Players who enter a match with a lucky number for their total unit PWR. **199,999 Total Unit PWR **399,999 Total Unit PWR **599,999 Total Unit PWR **799,999 Total Unit PWR **999,999 Total Unit PWR **1,234,567 Total Unit PWR Prizes for the other four of the special awards are still in discussion between the organizers. Participations Referees and players for the Initial Skirmish. Subject to changes. Referees World 1+2+3= Main Referees for World 1+2+3: *Ahnaha *booger *Pandanger *Veriqhan Substitute Referees for World 1+2+3: * * |-|World 4+5= Main Referees for World 4+5: *Ahnaha *booger *blacksheep *BlackBolt Substitute Referees for World 4+5: *GiantPickle *rob *Harmony |-|World 6= Main Referees for World 6: *Ahnaha *BlackBolt *GiantPickle *blacksheep Substitute Referees for World 6: *rob *Havoc Players World 1+2+3= Players for World 1+2+3: *GiantPickle (SuperHeavyWeight) *rob (SuperHeavyWeight) *Ramstar (SuperHeavyWeight) *DAMmITImMAD (SuperHeavyWeight) *ravenvom (SuperHeavyWeight) *Baka (SuperHeavyWeight) *kamikazie (SuperHeavyWeight) *khisanth (SuperHeavyWeight) *BlackBolt (HeavyWeight) *blacksheep (MediumWeight) *InfernalSyn (FlyWeight) *aussiedaigo (FlyWeight) |-|World 4+5= Players for World 4+5: *Madara (SuperHeavyWeight) *Carbuncle (SuperHeavyWeight) *gearthboss (MediumWeight) *Biyaaaa (LightWeight) *Gent//Ravin (FlyWeight) |-|World 6= Players for World 6: *booger (SuperHeavyWeight) *Xyllen (SuperHeavyWeight) *Biyaaaa (HeavyWeight) *Bolt (HeavyWeight) *aussiedaigo (HeavyWeight) *greger50 (LightWeight) Tournament Schedule Match schedule for the Initial Skirmish Group Round Group table for Initial Skirmish. World 1+2+3= |-|World 4+5= |-|World 6= Knockout Round Knockout round for the Initial Skirmish World 1+2+3= Knockout round for World 1+2+3. |-|World 4+5= Knockout round for World 4+5. |-|World 6= Knockout round for World 6. Individual Match Schedules & Results To be determined. Final Result Initial Skirmish tournament's final results. W123 - SuperHeavyWeight= *First Place: To be determined. *Second Place: To be determined. *Consolation: **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' |-|W123 - FlyWeight= *First Place: To be determined. *Second Place: To be determined. *Consolation: **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' |-|World 4+5= *First Place: To be determined. *Second Place: To be determined. *Consolation: **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' |-|World 6= *First Place: To be determined. *Second Place: To be determined. *Consolation: **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' **''To be determined.'' |-|Special Awards= *Best Offensive Player - Player with the highest percentage of HP remaining during an offensive win for the whole tournament. *Best Defensive Player - Player with the highest percentage of HP remaining during a defensive win for the whole tournament. *Lucky Save - Player who wins a battle with the lowest remaining HP for the whole tournament. *Lucky Number - Player who enter a battle with a lucky value for its total unit PWR. Category:Tournament Play